


Dance

by hopeforrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforrain/pseuds/hopeforrain
Summary: Dean and Seamus both wake up in the middle of the night and they have a sleepy dance together. This is basically just aimless fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's very late, and I'm very tired. Per usual, this is unedited. Also, I feel like all I ever write for these idiots is get together fics and them being gross in the middle of the night. Apparently I have no original idea. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

Seamus woke up distinctly conscious of the empty half of his bed. This wasn’t necessarily unusual; he typically slept much later than Dean did in the mornings. What was unusual was that it was the middle of the night. Seamus was the more restless sleeper of the two of them, prone to wandering the apartment at 2 a.m. for no particular reason. When Dean got up before morning, it was usually because of a nightmare. Seamus rolled out of bed to go try to make him feel better.

Unsurprisingly, Dean was in the second bedroom that he had claimed as a studio the moment they’d moved in. He was sitting in front of an easel, soft jazz music playing in the background. Seamus walked over to stand next to Dean, looking at the painting he was working on.

The face taking up most of the canvas was round and looked like it belonged to a pleasant person, but the pleasantness was lessened by the emptiness in his eyes. This man was clearly dead. As Dean lifted a hand to add another stroke to the dark background, Seamus placed a hand on his back.

Dean flinched, as if he hadn’t seen Seamus there until that moment. He relaxed a bit when he realized who was next to him, but only a bit. Seamus’ heart hurt. It had to have been a really rough nightmare if Dean still couldn’t relax.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Seamus asked, wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders.

Dean shrugged. “Didn’t want to bother you. You usually wake up when I bolt out of bed, and you didn’t this time, so I figured you were really tired. Didn’t hear you get home last night.”

“Yeah, there was this really clumsy bartender at work who kept knocking things over in the back and he didn’t clean up after himself for his entire shift and then when he wanted to go home and sleep, his manager made him mop all this beer up. Can’t imagine what kind of idiot would do that,” he said, climbing up onto Dean’s lap. Dean quickly searched for somewhere to put the paintbrush he was still holding, and then wrapped his arms around Seamus’ waist, kissing his neck softly.

“Thanks for getting up for me,” he mumbled.

“Well, I kind of like you a bit,” Seamus said with a smile.

The song playing in the background changed, and Dean brightened a little. “How much do you like me?” he asked.

“I feel like if I answer this honestly, you’re going to make me do something cheesy, like dance with you or something. And I’m just too tired for anything except going back to bed. So I’m going to say that I don’t like you at all.”

Dean stood up abruptly and spun Seamus around with a grin. “I don’t think that’s true.” Dean pulled Seamus into a close hug and began swaying to the smooth old-timey melody. Seamus wanted to be irritated, because he really just wanted to go back to sleep now that Dean seemed to be feeling better. But he didn’t have the energy to fight it, so he leaned his head against Dean’s chest and swayed to the music.

After a few moments, he realized Dean was singing along softly.  _ “And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too, it’s when I fall in love with you.” _

Seamus smiled and stretched up on his toes to kiss Dean. “I love you too.” He dropped back down to his feet and pulled back from Dean, patting him on the chest as he turned away. “Now I really need to go to bed. Sorry, babe, but I got back from work less than two hours ago.”

Seamus crawled back into bed, and, a few moments later, felt long arms wrap around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the song they're listening to is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y39N72hN7iQ


End file.
